Choices
by johnliz4ever
Summary: “You know what they say about a man that sits alone in a bar?” “That he’s waiting for the right Doctor” Sequel to 100 years. DoctorJack


Summery: "You know what they say about a man that sits alone in a bar?" "That he's waiting for the right Doctor"  
Pairing: Jack/Ten (Jack/Tosh if you look hard enough)  
Notes: Sequel to 100 Years Not very good but is a set up for a longer fic  
Spoilers: Everything for Doctor Who and Torchwood  
Rating: 13+

Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

Jack Harkness nodded at the Barman who poured more of the brown scotch whisky into the Captain's glass.

"Want me to call you a taxi?"

Jack look up at him and shook his head

"Just keep pouring me the whisky"

The barman sighed and walked down the bar to some more customers. Jack rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. He'd had a busy day, and stressful. And upsetting.

He'd spent a lot of the day at the cemetery. Four gravestones all lined up together. Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Ianto Jones and his darling Toshiko Sato. All had meant there ends during the last 100 years.

Gwen First, one stupid car accident. Everything she'd done and seen, every alien and it was a car accident which killed her. A drunk driver slammed right into the drivers side of the car, killed her instantly. Nothing anybody could have done.

Owen was next, a combination of drink and drugs. Gwen's death had hit him hard. He'd told Jack one night, when he was incredibly pissed and had nobody else to turn to how much he miss Gwen. How, if he could, if he had the balls, he'd go and torture the man that killed her.  
Jack sat with him that entire night, just holding him while he cried, letting a few of his own tears fall.  
Owen died only a year after Gwen.

Ianto, Jack still felt guilty about that. He should have been there not Ianto. It still haunted him at night. He should have been the one to die, again, not Ianto.

Toshiko, his darling Toshiko. She died at the grand old age of 90, safe and warm in her bed, Jack at her side. He got to say goodbye

Toshiko sipped the water delicately and then smiled at him

"Thank you Jack"

Jack smiled at her and held her hand. They had become so close, especially since Ianto, they'd been on their own for years. Just the two of them, fighting the good fight. They had contacts helping them but…the two of them…that's all they had.

"Do you remember when you came to work for me? I never thought you'd join me"

Toshiko smiled weakly

"I never thought I would either, but there was something about you. Something about the way you said your name"

Jack leant forward with a smirk

"You mean…Capt'n Jack Harkness"

Toshiko's smile deepened and she giggled slightly

"Yes...that was the one"

The two of them smiled and then sat in silence for a moment before Toshiko spoke again.

"Jack…the Doctor. Did he ever come back to see you?"

Jack shook his head

"We said 100 years. It's only been about 60."

Toshiko nodded slowly.

"Jack…there's something…I've wanted to ask you for years. When you sent me to London, after Big Ben was struck. He was there and…you knew that didn't you?"

Jack looked away slowly.

"I had my suspicions. There's things you don't know Tosh. Things I've never told anybody"

Toshiko touched his cheek and made him face her

"Tell me Jack. You must know that you can trust me"

Jack leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I…knew he'd eventually have to come back and I had to stop myself going to look for him…timelines, so when that thing happened in London…I knew he'd be there…it was the Doctor, I knew he'd be drawn there. I couldn't go but…I knew I could send you. It just made me feel closer to him I guess"

Toshiko nodded slowly

"You love him"

It wasn't a question and so Jack didn't answer. He just slipped away from Toshiko and opened the curtains slightly. Toshiko smiled as she saw the stars which shone into the room.  
Jack walked away from the window and back over to the bed, he laid down next to Toshiko and wrapped one of his arms around her, kissing her gently on the lips.

"Don't leave me Toshiko. Please. I'll find a way…keep you alive"

Toshiko shook her head.

"No Jack. This is what is meant to be"

A few tears fell from Jack's eyes.

"Toshiko…you're everything to me…you're the only person I have…I love you"

Toshiko nodded

"I know you do. I love you too…Capt'n Jack Harkness"

Toshiko took a staggered breath and Jack quickly looked up at her

"Toshiko…Tosh"

Jack close his eyes and swallowed back a sob. He then gently placed his hand over her eyes and closed her eyelids.

Jack closed his eyes as a few tears fell.

"Hey can you bring that bottle whisky back please?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

Jack was about to tell the barman to mind his own business and just pass him the bottle when he realised that it wasn't the barman, it was the person who'd just sat next to him…

"You know what they say about a man that sits alone in a bar?"

"That he's waiting for the right Doctor"

Jack turned round and saw a familiar brown suit, familiar brown hair, and a familiar face smiling at him

"Doctor"

The Doctor smiled and cocked his head

"Capt'n Jack Harkness. Haven't changed I see…looking good…Really good"

The Doctor's voice was slightly breathless. Jack nodded slowly

"You haven't changed yourself…same brown suit I see"

"We-ll, brown never goes out of fashion"

Jack smirked slightly and took a sip of his drink

"Where's Martha?"

The Doctor swallowed hard and looked away

"Left…went back to her family. Best decision"

Jack nodded slowly

"How long you been alone Doc?"

The Doctor looked at Jack and smiled sadly

"Too long. I…I couldn't take it anymore. Had to find you"

Jack sighed

"100 years Doctor, you're not the only one who's been alone y'know"

The Doctor nodded slowly and took a sip from Jack's glass, screwing up his face at the taste.

"Whiskey as really lost it's touch over the years"

Jack shrugged

"I'm used to it"

The Doctor nodded slightly

"You been drinking a lot?"

Jack shrugged and sighed

"Since Tosh…I've been alone Doctor…whiskey as been my only comfort"

The Doctor's hand reached out and cupped Jack's furthest cheek tenderly

"Jack, my Jack"

Jack moved his head, shrugging the Doctor's hand away

"Don't"

The Doctor withdrew his hand fully and looked at Jack, slightly confused

"Jack…?"

"You'll only leave me again and…and then I'll have to learn how to be alone again…I can't do that Doctor, I won't do that"

"Then come with me"

Jack's head snapped round to the Doctor

"What?"

"Come with me, be my companion. Travel across the stars with me…see what I see, live a million lives in less than one"

Jack opened his mouth and then closed it again, he didn't know what to say. How could he respond to that

"I…"

"Jack you said it yourself…you're alone here and I so am I"

Jack rubbed his face gently in thought

"I…I don't know if I could Doctor"

"Just try it…once…you and me back together again."

Jack nodded slowly

"We're the same…immortal, well almost, nobody else we can possibly be with except…each other."

The Doctor nodded slowly and smiled

"So what do you say Jack m'boy, do you want to come with me?

Jack thought for a moment

"What happens if you get bored of me, will you dump me?"

The Doctor swallowed hard but didn't answer

"See…you can't even answer, because you know…it'll happen eventually."

"You still got your TARDIS Key?"

Jack nodded slowly and slid his hand underneath the top of his shirt and pulled out the key from around his neck.

"You know I do"

The Doctor nodded slowly and smiled

"I leave Cardiff in 35 hours. If you want I'll give you some time to think things through, if you want to come with me then….the TARDIS is on the rift, just let yourself in."

The Doctor leant across slightly and placed a kiss on Jack's lips.

"35 hours"

* * *

As he laid in his bed, thoughts flew around his mind. The Doctor, everything they'd been through. Everything they'd shared, everyone they'd love…Rose…it all flew about inside. He couldn't think straight. He wanted to go with the Doctor, be close to him, be able to just be with him, and who knows…maybe…maybe it would develop into more.

But then again…he'd leave, he always does. It's what he does best. He leaves people behind, people who love him. Jack didn't know if he could handle that again.

He sighed, turned over in his bed for the fourteen time that night, he couldn't get settled. Eventually, after deciding that sleep was just not an option, he got out of bed, got changed and headed out of his apartment. He walked around the streets of Cardiff, people walking about around him, some drunk, some simply just merry, singing stupid unrecognisable songs and…God was that a Britney Spears song, he hadn't heard that song in years. Britney was retro.

He eventually ended up at the cemetery, at the graves of his friends. Apart from The Doctor, Rose and Martha, these were the only people he would consider friends.

"What should I do guys? You were always good for advice in the past Gwen, what do you say?"

"_Follow your heart"_

Jack turned round to see Gwen standing next to him, smiling slightly, the gap in her teeth showing in that way that made it so cute.

"You say that every time. Not so easy though"

"_Of course it is Jack. You either go with and spend a few amazing years travelling the stars with the man you love, or you stay here, sad and alone, visiting the graves of your only real friends. The decision is not hard"_

"I don't know if I can Gwen."

"_Jack, what I'm saying…it's all what going about in your head, it's what you think and feel, but you just want somebody else to tell you what to do so that…say it wasn't your choice. So here you go. Go with him, live your life to the fullest and be loved."_

Jack turned away for a moment and when he turned back she was gone, just another vision. Just another piece of his life which was no more.  
Life had to move on.

* * *

Jack stroked the console of the TARDIS, it reacted with a low buzz and Jack smiled slightly.

"Have you missed me?, I've missed you…and The Doctor"

The TARDIS just buzzed again softly.  
Jack walked around the TARDIS, storing a bag of clothes in one of the, for lack of a better word, bedrooms and requiting himself with the TARDIS. He just then sat and waited for the Doctor, goodness knows where he was, could be anyway, probably getting himself into some kind of trouble. Jack chuckled slightly, the Doctor had probably forgotten all about him, too busy doing something incredibly important. That was just like him

Jack laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Where the hell was the Doctor, he'd been waiting for over a day. Was he in trouble? Even if he was in trouble, Jack didn't know where he was so how could he help.  
He yawn slightly and rubbed his neck, maybe he'd get a couple of hours sleep, just rest his eyes and wait for the Doctor to return.

* * *

Jack was awoken by the sound of the TARDIS door slamming and the sound of the TARDIS setting off. Jack rubbed his eyes and took a moment to wake himself properly before sliding off the bed and running into the control room.  
He saw the Doctor pushing buttons and pulling leavers

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned round quickly and smiled

"Jack…good to see you, hold that will you"

He pointed to a leaver on the opposite side of the control console and Jack rushed towards it, holding it firm.

"Good, now Jack….would you believe it. Daleks, Dalecks in the middle of Cardiff. No joke. There's a weakening in the rift, been there years. They've spent all this time trying to get through the rift and now they've succeeded. Can't stop them now, it's already started, but…we might be able to change it. Close the rift, stop it from opening properly, we just have to find the origin of the weakening. So I thought, stumped me for a while, then it hit me…it was so obvious to me. So off we go, to close this rift"

Jack shook his head in confusion

"Go where?"

"Earth, alternate universe, 2008. England."

Jack shook his head again

"Doctor….Alternate universe. We can't…it's…it's"

"It's Rose"

Fin


End file.
